Tomato Prompts
by Le-Petite-Harlequin
Summary: <html><head></head>I found this an I ... I don't even know. A sad attempt at meme fanfiction. Chigi!</html>


**Angst:**

Lovino glanced at the grinning Spaniard. 'Why?' He thought. 'Why am I not good enough?' His hazel eyes returned to the window next to him as a peel of laughter fell from the passionate nation's lips, joined by his very own brother's high pitched giggle. 'Why can't I be loved too?'

**AU:**

"Order up!" The Spaniard looked hurriedly to the chef's window, grabbing the food and heading off to his only customer in his section of the restaurant. An adorable tomato faced Italian with a prominent sailors mouth. Ah~ Feeling giddy, Antonio could only think that he had 5 more minutes until his shift was over. Then, maybe his _cliente lindo _would join him for a cup of coffee at the nice café down the street.

**Crack!Fic:**

Lovino never thought he'd see the day when tomatoes were deemed unappetizing to him. But after witnessing the so called " Bad Friends Trio" Parade in cheerleader garb around his home, riding the fruit like a carnival pony, he really didn't want the substance to go anywhere near him. At least not for a few days anyway.

**Crossover:**

Who knew when Lovino joined up with his idiota of a fratello to save a freaking potato sucking "Princess" , that he himself would fall in love with the tomato loving villain on the way? Or get smacked in the face by a few dozen turtles? _Sigh. _Man, was his life messed up.

**First Time **(_with angst)_**:**

The first time Antonio met the foul mouthed Italian, he regretted his decision to take the child in as his protectorate. He voiced so to the boy's previous caretaker, begging to trade for the cuter, more docile, northern half of the Latin nation. His plea was denied and with a heavy heart he returned to the inevitable mess that was sure to be awaiting him.

Years Later, he still won't forgive himself for ever _ever_ wanting to trade his beloved _Tomate _for anything.

**Fluff:**

Lovino cursed silently as the Spanish Nation held him fondly to his chest, cooing words of love and Spanish nonsense. He didn't resist though. Not today. Tomorrow, he would fight Antonio off with every ounce of strength he had. But today,… Today he'd let the bastard enjoy his birthday.

**Humour (sort of, but I guess it's more fluffy, no pun intended I swear):**

"Lovi~?" Said nation looked up from the cage in front of him, to his Spanish comrade. What did he- …Oh. Antonio, smiling like the sun itself, held up a cat. A very grumpy looking tabby cat. "He look's just like you Lovi~!" And indeed it did, from the strange wayward curl on the right of it's head, to the I-Hate-You-So-Much scowl. The cat was his feline copy. Lovino glanced at the cage behind him, then to the angry feline, and to the Spanish nation, then back to the cade. Bending down, he produced a purring cat with a rather dopy look on it's face from the confines of the metal cube. He held the happy ball of fur up to show his friend with a small blush. "R-really, I was thinking the same thing about this little guy, and y-you." Antonio laughed whole-heartely

The two felines ended up with a home that day.

**Hurt/Comfort **_**(and more fluff)**_**: **

"D-Damn it…" Lovino held onto Antonio's arm, flinching at every creak and bump in the Spanish nation's home. He had woken from a rather nasty nightmare, and now every noise seemed to put him out of his mind. H-he wasn't scared, no, just… just overly cautious. Or something like that. Another loud creak sounded through the house, the ocean wind shifting the _vecchia casa _on it's foundation. "_C-cazzo." _The southern Italian's grip tightened again, as he buried his face against tan skin. Moments later, something shifted, and the partner to the arm in his grasp wrapped snuggly around his form. "Mmn~ ..vino…nn.._mi tomate_~ …" Antonio smiled in his sleep and somehow got both arms around the smaller male, hugging him close in a warm embrace. The Spaniard's face cuddled into Lovino's hair. "Mnn_..Te..amo." _Face flushed with embarrassment, and slight happiness, he pressed his face once again into smooth tan skin. Hmm, maybe… it wasn't so bad in this house. Not with the tomato bastard at least.

**Smut:**

Lovino stiffened when he felt a pair of all too familiar hands enter his personal space. One, circling possessively around his thin waist, the other brushing, almost teasingly, through his dark hair, so _so __**so**_ close to his errant curl. His face flushed a brilliant tomato red as he turned to the Spaniard behind him. The dark light behind his former boss' eyes saying one thing, "_Mine."_

**UST:**

_Oh mi. _It was like his eyes were Krazy-glued to the sight before him. Fingers in his mouth, sucking sweet, red, tomato juice from each extremety, eyes half lidded in concentration. Lovino had no idea what he was doing to him at that moment. And damn, was it going to be his undoing. Why oh _why_ did they have to have company over right _now?_


End file.
